gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Chan
Enchanted (Chan) is the goddess of emotions, memories, and whimsy Appearance Chan appears to be a 16 year-old girl of Taiwanese ethnicity. Her hip-length hair is straight and pitch black. Her side-swept bangs fall over her left eye, with both irises colored black. They easily reflect the light from her surroundings. Due to the flames floating around her, her eyes are usually flecked with chips of bright blue. She's fairly small, with a height of 5'2'' (157 cm). Her body's shape is mostly average, with the exception being some chubbiness in her legs. Her skin is startlingly pale, looking almost white, which has caused several mortals to mistake her for a ghost. Chan used to wear an over-sized teal parka. It had a fur-lined hood that slipped past her shoulders. Underneath, she wore a loose, white shirt, as well as ripped jean shorts. As for shoes, she switched between laced, thigh-high boots and a pair of crocs. In her new outfit, her teal parka has been tied around her waist. She wears a tight-fitting, dark brown crop top and baggy pants colored beige. She sometimes switches to cargo shorts of the same color in case she needs her mobility. Her boots remain, though her crocs have been woefully abandoned. Although not a staple of her outfit, there's sometimes an old-fashioned camera hanging around her neck. The photos that it takes are the kind that require rapid flailing for the film to develop, but shaking the photo actually makes it dissolve into one of her signature flames. Personality Chan is pretty down to earth. Laid back, if you will. Rarely does she seem bothered or distraught, and she only raises her voice for practical reasons; such as when trying to speak to someone far away. Even the prospect of injury doesn't phase her, though she admits that being hurt does, in fact, hurt. Her nonchalant nature subsides during appropriate moments, like when someone needs her help or when someone she knows is injured. Ironically, despite being a goddess of emotion, she has difficulty emoting. This results in more mild expressions and a near perpetual 'poker-face'. She compensates for this by showing her emotions through will-o-wisp esque flames, which pulse with color at their centers. Aside from emotions, she is against revealing information about herself. A subconscious barrier has been set up to prevent mind readers and other emotion deities from reading her mind. She's aware that it exists, but is currently unable to remove it completely. Again, ironically, Chan isn't that great at comforting other people. Especially without use of her powers. Nevertheless, she does what she can. Her usual method is to absorb the other's negativity and impart some happiness, if possible. Powers Emotion Manipulation Chan has the power to read a person's memories and emotions through physical contact. She can also pull out the memories she finds, and the emotion that accompanies it. However, memory and emotion are tied together; removing one requires removing the other as well. Chan has a sizable "library" of emotions and memories that she pulls from when she needs to imprint a certain emotion into another person. The bundles of emotion and memory take the form of electric-blue flames. They're reminiscent of will-o-wisps, floating without sound or heat around a colored core. The memory that they contain "plays" in the center, tinged by the color of the emotion they hold. These "emotion fires" are only visible in Chan's presence; if she moves a certain distance away, they disappear from view. However, even when invisible, they will affect the people that walk into them. One of Chan's duties is retrieving the last moments of the deceased and placing them in a more appropriate area. A graveyard, for example. There is no absolute for the colors emotions manifest in, but they generally fall under this key: Red - Anger Orange - Happiness, Joy Yellow - Amusement, Laughter Lime Green - Disgust, Nausea Green - Envy Blue - Sadness, Depression Purple - Fear The spectrum of each kind of emotion can be represented through shades or hues of the colors above. A paler or lighter color is a more minor emotion, while higher saturation represents a stronger feeling. Invisibility This is one of Chan's passive abilities. At some point in her lifetime, she had decided that being invisible was preferable to being chased, and this ability gradually unfolded into an aura that surrounds her at all times. Other deities can see her normally, but everyone else will be unable to. It isn't like she's actually invisible; it's more about perception. She's still there, but other people just don't notice her. Their brains are tricked into thinking that there's nothing abnormal in the place where she's standing, and they gloss over her presence as a result. The aura is "broken" when she draws attention to herself, either through talking or physical contact. By doing so, the other people are now aware that there is ''something where she's standing, and she can then be seen. Whimsy Chan rarely demonstrates her powers over whimsy. Even she doesn't completely understand what her powers over this concept entail. As far as she knows, it involves '''manipulating what can't normally be manipulated'. She usually uses it to render elemental magic down into a harmless form. A thunderbolt can be forced into a different direction, usually dispersing into a pile of glittery particles in the process. A bundle of flames can be molded into a little troupe of fiery reindeer. Another example is air, which can be turned into a material similar to saran wrap. Chan has also discovered that she has the power to make inanimate objects "animate", though it's more like Aladdin's magic carpet levels of sentience rather than the kind from Beauty and the Beast. Her favorite party trick is enchanting a scarf and convincing it to start enveloping the other guests into a big scarf hug. The enchantment never lasts for more than a few hours. Regeneration Chan's body is able to heal itself from nearly any wound. Visually, it appears like her skin is knitting itself back together, with new strands of flesh threading together to reform the surface of her skin. The more serious the wound, the quicker the rate of regeneration, with the healing slowing down once the worst of the damage is repaired. Even if her regeneration is stopped or blocked, Chan will still not die. However, her pain tolerance is about the same as an average teenager girl. Although her regeneration is automatic, it will pause if she uses her other powers. It will also falter if she's exhausted or still in the process of being hurt. Relationships Damian Pretty damn good friends. They first met in the Fireon infirmary, after Time had found an antidote to Seitied poison. Chan pulled out one of his happy memories in an effort to cheer up Aloure. The memory she found was one of the ones with Micah. After a brief mess-up where she almost made him forget about his Wifey, she asked Damian who Micah was. The two got to know each other better from there. She grew attached to him quickly after their introduction, even if the other took some time to reciprocate that sentiment. She finds catharsis in their relationship, feeling safe in the fact that there's finally someone she can trust to protect her. Now that he's dead, she's at a loss with how to move forward. Mockingjay Chan is pretty much a resident of Mockingjay's current home, the Fireon tower. It's unclear as to whether or not she actually has a room though, since she's usually found sleeping on various floors and surfaces. Damian once found her dangling from a chandelier. Her living situation is further complicated by the fact that most of the attendants can't see her and are thus shocked when they bump into her in the halls. Nevertheless, Chan and MJ are good friends. Chan sends her frequent status updates; not of her, but of everyone else. She's aware of Damian's and MJ's previous relationship, but fears jeopardizing her friendship with both if she were to bring the topic up. She's content to act as a bridge between the two of them. Marx Her first exposure to the toaster goddess involved a showdown between the aforementioned bathrobe TV, Atrophy, and a scared group of mortals, so it's safe to assume that she thinks Marx isn't a very good person. Additionally, Chan can't seem to remember her name, calling her either "Max" or "Mark". Sometimes "Charles". Galaxian Chan's relationship with Galaxian is a bit more recent, but developing quickly due to the fact that he seems to be popping up everywhere. Ample time for interaction! She's amused by the fact that he calls her "Chan-chan". Partially because the honorific '-chan' is typically used for cutesy people, but mostly because he's literally just saying her name twice in a row. A bit of distance has grown between them as a result of Damian's death as well as the struggles Galaxian faces on his own end. Chanty They're... related? They know each other, and the reason for their nicknames is partially due to their shared name. However, Chan refuses to elaborate on the nature of their "friendship". Skylar Although not very close, Chan likes Skylar a lot. She views him as a very whimsical person and, since she's a goddess of whimsy, finds him fun to watch. Micah Chan has never actually seen Micah, but she's very eager to, mostly due to the memories she saw in Damian. She refers to him as "the wife". Misc. * Her sexuality is Homoromantic Asexual. She's a lesbian * Due to mismanagement of her magic, an enchantment altered her original appearance into the form she has currently. * Chan has a very weak body, unable to run for more than a few seconds and not having the agility to dodge fast attacks. * Much to her surprise, the pain she took from the Seitied patients hasn't subsided. She chalks it up to the fact that the Seitieds weren't normal monsters. She's managed to conceal her pain, from those around her. * Her current appearance is the one she uses to mingle with humans; she's stuck in it at the moment though. Her more godly appearance is much more colorful and looks almost demonic. Gallery A95D9899-BD2E-41C0-B9C0-F248268468C7.jpeg|Chan 3/4 profile but zoomed in and with editing magic E835EE3D-FB22-4F8C-A3C7-D27610F20B71.jpeg|Chan 3/4 profile 7BB278DD-4D5D-4442-AC6B-6796249F041E.jpeg|Sketch Dump; Chan is in the bottom right~ish 4CDDBDE1-FDC3-4638-BA3A-CE9032BF6400.jpeg|WIP Wwww_chan.jpg|Laughing Chan IMG_1370.JPG|It's a surprise tool. 47CDF412-BC32-42DD-8454-8D191C2FDBE2.jpeg|Is this artstyle discrepancy? FD0B5725-23AF-4339-A850-3FDF2A1519D7.jpeg|Why is she always facing the same way E77E44A9-6661-42C0-8E16-A6BCCF2E09B9.jpeg|Santa Chan from Inktober 9D73B837-F363-4DF5-950D-8304DABAAF20.jpeg|Arrested for Chan crimes on main A14B6326-5F8E-4AA5-862E-5EB685FF1409.jpeg|Technically drew two of her for this Inktober prompt 65531064-3A3E-4482-96A3-93731E47A294.jpeg|Chan. But facing a different way! Image.jpg|The first ever recorded instance of a drawn Chan 3CBCEC32-06EC-44D0-B5ED-DA5C630426C1.jpeg|A bust of Chan's original appearance 83FEA568-8B2F-4BFC-BF0A-30EA167C7DAD.jpeg|A larger bust of Chan's original form IMG 6187.jpg|Thank you Xenon! Another drawing of Chan's original form 20190318 174650.jpg|Drawn by MJ! Thank you! Chan-Chan.jpg|Thank you Bixbite! A25D57CB-7352-4F9B-A7B6-99B8E7EE6C00.jpeg|A lot of eyes and a few faces Yass.jpg|I don't remember half of these file names 714d3545-2f57-41c0-bc5a-153da8a6b804.png|Thank you again MJ! Her.jpg|The filename says it all Chan infobox wip.png|old infobox image Chan new.png|a redesign for Chan Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer